lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Rani/Quotes
The Tree of Life "He didn't leave us with much of a choice." "I'm Rani, leader of the Night Pride. We protect everyone at the Tree of Life. from those who might cause harm, like you, and your roar." "You may say that you and your friends mean no harm but your actions speak louder than words". "I'm sure you do. But, your roar sent my brother flying. I can only imagine the damage you could do to everyone living at the Tree of Life. You, and your "friends", will never be welcomed at the Tree of Life. Leave now and never return. Night Pride together!" "A very strange group of animals caused a rock slide that blocked out the mountain pass. Yes. They were led by a lion with a scar across his eye. But we fought them off. And I told them to leave and never return. I promise, Grandmother. They'll never get to the Tree of Life." "Lion Guard. Welcome to the Tree of Life." The River of Patience "You might wonder what makes the Tree of Life such a special place. As you can see, the Tree of Life is a home to every kind of habitat." "Defending the Tree of Life is our job. And we're good at it. We don't need your help. You came for healing, so stay out of our way, get healed, and go home." "I hope it doesn't take long. Kion and the Lion Guard are nothing but trouble." Little Old Ginterbong "You're safe now and that's all that matters. Now let's get you to the Tree of Life." "We'd rescued her from the villains lurking outside the pass." "I don't know, but we need to stop them. Ullu. Find the Lion Guard. Ask them to meet at the river." "Ono? Ullu says you're the one who figured out Mama Binturong's plan." Poa the Destroyer "How could a bad guy that big get past Ullu? And us? And the Lion Guard?" "Poa. That sounds familiar... Wait. Poa's not a name. I gotta talk to Kion. Baliyo, round up the rest of the Lion Guard." "They say you demolished the penguin's ice slide, threw rocks at the goats, and knocked over the shrews with a tidal wave." "Yes. We can bring them all to the Tree of Life. They'll feel safe here. Then, have Beshte come back. Right, let's split up, bring everyone to the Tree, then bring Beshte in." Long Live the Queen "Night Pride...Lion Guard...Together!" "I'm not ready. But, I still have so much to learn." "Someone has to tell them." "I will be. I'll miss having her here. I guess I thought...I'd have more time. To learn from her. My grandmother was so wise. She always knew the right thing to do. The right animals to welcome to the Tree of Life. In fact, (CHUCKLES) if she hadn't insisted, I never would have let you in. What if I can't be a good Queen?" "Grandmother Janna? You were right. I'm ready." The Lake of Reflection "Your team did help, Kion, but from now on, follow my lead." "Then the Night Pride could go back to patrolling only at night. Oh, we could use the help. Especially now that I'm Queen and leader of the Night Pride." "My grandmother trusted Nirmala to become the healer at the Tree of Life. You should trust her too." "Do you really need the Roar? My grandmother said you were supposed to come here, that the Roar was destined to return. Maybe she meant the Roar should stay here even if you leave." "Fuli, you should know. I'm worried about Kion's healing, too." "I guess Fuli was right. You are a great leader, Kion." Triumph of the Roar "If Kion were to learn everything the Roar can do, and the Roar were to stay here...I need to talk to Kion, in private." "Kion, the Night Pride and Makini are still trapped in the Tree." "I've never seen anything like that in my life." "I don't know what to say, Kion. Thanks for getting rid of them?" "Now I know why Queen Janna was so happy to have the Roar return to the Tree of Life. And now that's it here...you should stick around." Journey to the Pride Lands "Funny how things can change once you get to know someone." "We really do make a good team, Kion." "Being Queen has been more work than I expected. I really could use your help keeping the Tree of Life at peace." "I want to be a great queen someday, too. And a great queen could use a great king... Like you." "So, Lion Guard, this is goodbye. Thank you, for helping me defend the Tree of Life. I consider each of you a member of my pride. Fuli, Bunga, Beshte, Ono, Anga. Kion, I know you need to protect the Pride Lands, but I meant what I said before." Return to the Pride Lands "Kion. I'm glad the Roar has returned to the Tree of Life, again." "I'm looking forward to ruling the Tree of Life with you." "We already do. Ready?" Category:Quotes